Love you forever
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Green finally agreed to do something with Red, and Red's pretty happy about it. Just wait until Green shows off and there's also a dress involved! (it's better than what it sounds like, i just can't think of a good summary...)


Originalshipping

Renny: Yaaaay the long awaited sequel to "I confess"!

Renegade: Not really.

Renny: ….Dammit girl.

B.R: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

OOOOO

"Thanks Mom!"

Green looked up as the door opened, and Red walked in.

He was holding some weird black thing, and Green wondered what it was. Then he heard the front door of Red's house open, and then close, so he looked out of the window to see Red's Mom and Dad walking out, probably a good thing as well. It was as if they both knew what Red was going to do, and unfortunately, Green did as well.

"Ok, I asked Mom if I could borrow this." Red said, holding the black thing up. Green's eyes widened as he realised what it was, an extremely short, very revealing dress. Green wasn't even sure why Red had that. But maybe…

"Are you gonna wear that?" Green asked his boyfriend, smirking in amusement.

"Nope." Red said. "You are." Now he smiled evilly.

Green stopped smirking immediately.

"W-WHA!? NO!" Green shouted. He quickly backed up into the wall that Red's bed rested on, also backing away from his… slightly perverted boyfriend.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Red insisted. He climbed onto the bed and gave the dress to Green. "C'mon!"

Green shoved the offending item away from his body, and onto Red's head.

"No." He stubbornly crossed his arms and looked away. "What's the point anyway? You're just gonna undress me anyway. Might as well do it normally…" Green blushed slightly at his own wording, while Red laughed at him.

"Please? Just this once, Green! And then you can only put it on if you want to!" He begged. Green glanced at him, and mentally cursed when Red started doing his weird Growlithe impression.

"…" The smaller boy bit his lip and looked away in a huff. "N-no, and doing that isn't gonna get me to change my mind…"

"Fine then." Red sighed. "I'll just have to…FORCE IT ON YOU!"

Green shrieked in shock when Red suddenly pinned in to the bed, and started removing his clothes quickly.

"Red, RED! You're already undressing me, why don't we just get on with- NO DON'T!" Green struggled to resist as Red tried to get the short dress over his head, as Green was now almost completely naked. "GET IT OFF!" Green screamed. Red winced, and pulled the dress completely over his head, and forced Green to put the whole thing on.

Now Green sat, or lay, underneath Red, staring up at him with an indignant look on his face, slightly flustered, and wearing the short dress. It actually fit him perfectly, no wonder his Mom had given it up so easily!

"You look _way _better with that on, Green…" Red murmured. He smiled gently, watching Green.

"Um…" The boy under him blushed heavily from the supposed 'praise', and then Green just decided to go with it. "S-so… Uh, what now?"

"How about we just do some foreplay?" Red asked him, staring deep into Green's eyes, seemingly searching for something. The emerald eyed boy nodded slightly, and softly tugged on Red's collar, pulling the boy into a short, and sweet kiss. Red quickly took the lead, again, and deepened the kiss, weeding his arms underneath Green's body. Green moved his hands from Red's collar to his neck, and then wrapped his arms around it, pulling his boyfriend closer still. Red bit on Green's lip, making the boy gasp slightly, then Red shoved his tongue inside Green's mouth the second it opened up.

Red moved forwards slightly so he was properly leaning over Green, not breaking the kiss, and rocked his own body onto the boy. He helped Green a little, by getting the boy to open his legs and let Red put his own between them, so both of Green's were resting by Red's waist. His body continued to rock slightly, brushing against Green's still-clothed dick, but Red wanted more.

He broke the kiss quickly, leaving both of them gasping for air, and looked into Green's beautiful, albeit flustered, face. Red leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead, and moved one of his hands to his leg, resting it on his knee.

"Green, are you completely fine with this? We can stop if you want to…" Red mumbled against the boy's soft skin. He felt Green nod, and Red pulled back so he could see the boy properly.

"You said you wanted to a couple of days ago… You've waited long enough, Red. I'm ready, even if I don't look it…" Green smiled at him playfully. One of his arms dropped from Red's neck, and suddenly his now free hand latched onto Red's own clothed dick, rubbing and teasing it. Red gasped loudly, moaning out his next words.

"F-fuck… I-if I'd knew you were this good… I'd have gotten you to give me a freakin' blowjob ages ago…" He panted. Green laughed at him quietly, rubbing harder and faster than before. Red suddenly stopped him.

"Wouldn't it be better if you… Swallow instead?" Red smirked. Green's eyes widened, and the he gulped slightly. Red laughed at him, not unkindly, and sat up until he was sort of kneeling between Green's legs. He unbuttoned his jeans, watching Green as he quickly got onto his own hands and knees.

"I hope you're ready, Green…" Red's smirk got wider, and he reached into his own underwear and pulled out his 'manhood'. Green squeaked loudly, leaning forward and licking the head softly. Red grunted and put his hands on top of the boys head, pushing him towards it gently. Green took the hint and opened his mouth, taking nearly the whole of Red's penis into it. He bobbed his head slightly, feeling as it got harder and slightly bigger than before. Like Red wasn't already big….

"Mew… Really, why'd I never suggest this…?" Green heard Red gasp out. The taller boy suddenly moved, thrusting himself into Green's mouth softly, but all Green did in response was deep-throat him. Red groaned loudly again, and gripped Green's hair tightly, gritting his teeth.

"I-I… I think I'm… C-cuming…" Red panted, crying out again as he shot his seed down Green's throat. Somehow Green managed to swallow all of it, despite this being his first time, and take his mouth off of Red. He looked up at the raven haired boy, smirking slightly when he saw his dazed expression.

"That was… Amazing…" Red said, softly dropping down to Green's level and kissing him. He tasted himself, funny. Red reached for Green's own clothed dick, but the boy tugged at his hand gently. The crimson eyed boy stared down at him in question.

"This is my chance to show off." Green giggled at him.

Red was about to ask what he meant, but Green just shushed him and sat down properly. The boy lifted up the short dress to his stomach, and Red began to get a vague idea of what he was doing. Green slowly removed his own underwear, teasing Red and then throwing them onto the floor. Red almost laughed. He knew Green's was most likely smaller, but really? Not very impressive for a boy. Not at all. Green smirked at him.

"You want to do the same to me, right?" He asked Red. The crimson eyed boy nodded eagerly, despite his earlier thoughts, and moved closer to Green. Again, Green stopped him.

"What, don't you want me to?" Red whined. "You said you'd show off, and by showing me your amazingly small dick, you've shown off. Now let me have some fun…"

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not it. This is." Green rolled onto his back, bringing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them to keep them in place. Somehow, impossibly, Green managed to lean up and take his entire dick inside his own mouth, closing his eyes happily. Red stared at the boy in shock, and growled slightly. If Green could do that, why couldn't he?

The emerald eyed boy stopped what he was doing, before he came, and unrolled himself, sitting back up again and pulling the short dress back down. He froze, and then burst out laughing as Red tried to do the same thing, only resulting in Red grunting in pain and trying to lick himself with his tongue stretched out as far as it would go. The boy gave up eventually, and stared at Green.

"Ok, how'd you do that?" He demanded. Green covered his mouth with his hands to try and stifle his giggles.

"I'm real flexible!" He laughed. "It's a wonder you haven't noticed yet, when I climb trees and stuff." Now he closed his eyes and giggled again.

"That's not fair!" Red groaned. Green fell onto his back, unable to contain his laughter anymore, and Red saw an opportunity. He smirked, and quick as a flash, pulled the dress onto Green's stomach again, and then took his entire length, again not much, into his mouth.

He smiled in satisfaction when Green screamed, and moaned loudly as Red started sucking his dick, and spread his legs further apart to get more room. Red's hands tickled the skin on the bottom of Green's legs, and moved down to his rear, lightly groping it.

"A-ah… Red… Hah…" Green squeaked, panting as Red had done. He started squirming, wriggling around, so Red just started sucking harder and brushed some of his fingers past Green's backside hole.

"AH!" Green cried out, grabbing onto Red's hair and gripping tightly. Red didn't mind at all, drinking the boy's sweet juices and savouring the taste. He took his mouth off of Green, and hurriedly removed all of his clothing, leaving him completely naked and hovering over Green, who was still half-wearing the short dress. Red grabbed the end of it, and pulled it off of the boy, both of them now naked together.

"How about… We start the actual event, hm?" Red lustfully whispered, leaning closer to Green, who shivered slightly and nodded. Red smirked, and got off of the boy, crawling over to his bedside table. He opened one of the draws, and got out something he'd been saving for a while now.

Green sat up slightly to look, and squeaked when Red came back over him and showed it to him.

"Lube. Don't worry, this is so it won't hurt." Red whispered kindly. He opened the bottle and got some on his fingers, and threw it away somewhere. Red moved his lubed hand down to Green's ass, trailing a finger down his crack and kissing the boy softly.

"Relax, I'll try not to hurt you…" He murmured as he pushed the same finger inside of Green's hole and moving it around. It was easy to get in, because of the lube on it, but still Green gasped and whimpered.

"Shh…" Red kissed him again, on the lips this time, adding in another finger and gently scissoring the boy, stretching him.

"R-Red…" Green mumbled, wrapping his arms around the crimson eyed boy's neck and burying his face into his shoulders. Red squeezed Green with his free arm, adding in another finger while his boyfriend was distracted. He thrusted his fingers into the boy, moving them about and stretching him as best he could, preparing him for what was going to come next.

Red slowly took his fingers out, spreading them as well to make sure Green was prepared enough, and positioned himself to thrust his dick into Green. He looked at Green.

"Can I…?" He whispered, smiling slightly when Green nodded a little. Red pushed himself into Green, going slowly so he wouldn't hurt him. Green whimpered quietly, and bit his lip.

"It's ok… Shhh…" Red was now fully inside the boy, waiting for him to get used to the feeling.

"…Hurts…" He heard Green gasp out. Red frowned, and wiped away the tears in the corner of Green's eyes.

"We can stop if you want to, ok?" He leaned forward and whispered into Green's ear. The boy under him moaned slightly, shifting around, and accidently making Red's dick move inside him. Green gasped, and looked at Red with half-closed eyes.

"Please… Just… Fuck me…" Green mumbled. Red bit his lip, about to suggest something else, when Green suddenly bit his shoulder, forcing Red to gasp and move backwards slightly. His dick was almost pulled out of Green in the process.

"Are you… Sure, Green?" Red asked him. Green nodded and shivered slightly.

"Don't be gentle…" The boy smirked. Red smirked back, remembering his promise from two days ago. He finally nodded and leaned forward.

"I won't, in fact…" Red suddenly thrusted himself back into Green fully, laughing when Green cried out loudly. "I won't even hold back now…"

Green closed his eyes and moaned, screaming loudly again as Red thrusted back and forth, getting faster and deeper every time he did so. Red leaned forward properly, and shoved his tongue down Green's throat, somehow keeping up his fast and harsh pace at the same time. Green tightened his arms around his neck, putting his feet behind Red's legs and moving in time to Red's thrusts. The boy screamed again as Red sped up again, and hit his sweet spot dead on.

Red kept hitting his prostate hard, and soon Green didn't even feel any pain what-so-ever. All he could feel was Red thrusting, Red kissing him and the pleasure ripping throughout his body at the same time.

"Red I… AH! RED!" Green panted, moaning and arching his back. Red went deeper, and deeper with each thrust, and moaned as well.

"Gree-… Green…" He panted, placing his hands either side of Green's slender shoulders, licking the smaller boy's outer ears. "S-so… Fucking tight…"

"Haaaa….Ahhhhh…." Green squeaked again, shaking slightly. He could feel himself coming close… Then Red suddenly started roughly pumping his dick. Green couldn't hold in any longer.

He came into Red's hand, again whimpering as Red didn't stop at all. But then Red suddenly pulled out of him, and turned him onto his stomach, and re-entered, going back to his original pace straight away. Now Green could get up on his hands and knees, and push himself back so Red would go deeper. So that's what he did, screaming and moaning Red's name, rocking back and forth as Red carried on thrusting.

"I… I love you…" Red gasped out, putting his hands either side of Green again, and biting the boy's ear. All Green did was give out a high pitched whine, thrusting his ass towards Red's dick. All he cared about right now was the fun they were having.

"L-love you too… How come I never… AAH! W-wanted to do this before…" Green clawed at the sheet's beneath him, practically ripping them up, and tilting his head back so it bumped against Red's shoulder.

"I… I tried to get you too… Remember? A year ago…" Red grunted slightly, and started jerking Green's dick again. "But you were too scared… That it would hurt so much… But now…" He bit the boy's ear again, savouring the boy's pleasured screams and moans.

Green yelped in surprise, while Red just carried on hitting his sweet spot, as he suddenly came again. For the third time that night.

"Aahh… RED!"

"I think I'm gonna…" Red grunted, thrusting one last time before stopping, fully inside Green, and released his seed into the boy's body. They both panted, and collapsed onto the bed, Red on top of Green and still having his dick inside the boy.

"We should just go to sleep now…" Green mumbled. Red nodded, and slowly pulled out, half listening to Green's low moan as he did so. Red lay down next to Green and grabbed the bed covers, which had been pulled down to the end of the bed, and then pulled the sheets over the two of them. He yawned, wrapping his arms around Green's naked waist, and smiled as the boy smaller boy snuggled up to his chest. Both were sound asleep in moments.

The next day Green would've killed Red, if it not for the fact he couldn't walk at all.

OOOOO

Renny: Ok, to clear stuff up for those 'in-the-dark-but-still-read-it' viewers on , a bunch of people on my DA version of this said I should make a sequel to 'I confess' like I said I would if five people wanted it. So, here it is.

Renegade: Now Renny's a bit bored 'cus she hasn't got anything else to do yet so she'll have to end this here.

Renny: Yeah… people, read and review! DA people, read and, for Mew's sake, comment…. I wanna know what everyone thinks, so everyone who sees this on either site… Tell me~


End file.
